If winter comes
by Oo Hikari no namida oO
Summary: [Dir en Grey][Finie] Quelques notes décousues envahissaient l'air du petit pub. Il était là, comme chaque soir, occupé à jouer, assis toujours là, devant un pied de micro qui ne lui servait guère puisqu'il n'aimait pas sa voix. [Yaoi]
1. All I need is you

**Source:** Dir en Grey  
**Auteur:** Oo Hikari no namida oO  
**Genre:** UA, Shounen-ai, Romance  
**Couple:** Si j'le dis d'entrée c'est pas drôle (quoiqu'avec moi vous devriez savoir à force --")  
**Disclaimer:** Toujours pas à moi u.u  
**Note de l'auteur:** Bon j'avais cette idée en tête depuis quelques temps déjà... depuis que j'écoute _Audrey_ en boucle en fait. C'est les notes décousues au début qui m'ont inspiré ça. Ouais j'suis vraiment inspirée par n'importe quoi je vous l'accorde XD Bon sinon je sais pas vraiment si je fais un one-shot ou bien alors une fic en deux chapitres... On verra, bonne lecture en tout cas n.n  
**Note 2:** Bon je fais un peu de pub u.u Oui donc si vous savez pas quoi faire de votre vie allez lire _Je commence à comprendre_ de Hatsumimi elle en vaut la peine n.n Vala x)

**Titre:** If winter comes...

**Chapitre 1:** All I need is you.

* * *

Quelques notes décousues, pas vraiment maîtrisées, envahissaient l'air du petit pub. Il était plus de trois heures du matin, l'heure de fermeture était arrivée depuis peu et les derniers ivrognes qui peuplaient encore l'endroit avaient été mis dehors pour permettre au personnel de faire le ménage afin que tout soit présentable pour le lendemain. Enfin... présentable est un bien grand mot une fois que l'on a compris la médiocrité de cet endroit. La petite salle à l'air chargé des fumées et des senteurs d'alcool, saturé d'une odeur dérangeante de poussière et de renfermé, n'était que faiblement éclairée, d'une lumière tamisée, parce qu'à cette époque de l'année l'électricité coûtait bien trop cher. Il y avait le bar, au fond dans le coin de gauche, puis quelques tables peuplaient l'endroit, et dans le coin droit, une petite scène en bois pourri était érigée. Les quelques employés étaient occupés à passer de vieux chiffons, sales et humides, sur les tables en bois rongées aux mites afin de leur donner un aspect un peu plus propre, puis mettaient les chaises bancales dessus, afin de laisser le champs libre à la vieille serpillère. Elle avait sans doute connu des jours meilleurs mais elle servirait encore; les produits d'entretien était un luxe que le gérant ne pouvait guère s'offrir. Même si le pub était assez fréquenté, il ne se trouvait pas dans les bons quartiers et la rente s'en trouvait donc amoindrie. Il n'y avait aucun bruit, aucun murmure, tous étaient bien trop las pour parler encore. Et puis que dire? Ils s'étaient depuis longtemps acoutumés à la misère qui rythmait leurs vies. Un seul ici avait encore assez d'illusions pour exprimer ce qu'il ressentait, pour tenter de ne pas se morfondre sur son sort, et bien qu'il ne s'agisse en aucun cas de paroles, la musique se chargeait d'exprimer ce qu'il ressentait. Cet homme-là, il se trouvait assis sur un vieux tabouret sur la petite scène en bois pourri, recroquevillé sur sa guitare accoustique, enveloppé dans des vêtements miteux, les yeux fermés. Il était là, comme chaque soir, occupé à jouer plus pour lui-même que pour les autres, toujours assis là, devant un pied de micro qui ne lui servait guère puisqu'il n'aimait pas sa voix. Il était bien le seul qui cherchait encore à échapper à la misère, à la médiocrité. Le seul à ne pas se laisser sombrer peu à peu, à tenter de garder la tête hors de l'eau, pour ne pas se noyer comme les autres dans cet océan de pauvreté. Ses mains aux doigts graciles pinçaient les cordes, les effleuraient, avec une tendresse parfois étonnante, les sourcils légèrement froncés témoignant de l'attention qu'il portait aux quelques notes qui s'enchaînaient, et il donnait l'impression que son corps tout entier ressentait la musique. Il accéléra un peu le tempo, les yeux toujours clos, releva un peu la tête, et continua cette improvisation. Mais improviser il ne faisait que ça, même si tous pensaient qu'au fond il avait bien trop de talent pour ne se permettre que cela.

La porte du pub se referma en crissant, humide à cause du froid qui glaçait l'air, et il ne put empêcher un long frisson de lui parcourir désagréablement l'échine. Il grogna. Les mains bien enfoncées dans les poches de sa longue veste en grosse laine foncée, le cou bien à l'abri dans le col roulé, il commença à remonter la rue et même s'il tentait de ne pas se soucier du froid, le vent pervers s'immiscant vicieusement entre les fibres de ses vêtements le faisait trembler. Il le sentait se glisser partout: entre les mailles de sa veste, dans les nombreux trous qui déchiraient son jean usé, à travers le bonnet en laine grise qui coiffait sa tête, venant rougir les oreilles sensibles. Il expira, regarda quelques instants le nuage de vapeur qui s'échappait de sa bouche, accéléra le pas. Il ne faisait pas cas des quelques ivrognes abandonnés sur les pavés, ni des mendiants recroquevillés sur les portiques qui tentaient de se protéger du froid sous de minces morceaux de carton. Il ne lui tardait qu'une chose, quitter ces rues bien piètres pour rejoindre son appartement, même si ce dernier était tout aussi piètre que le reste. Il passa sans ralentir devant les bâtiments aux façades sales, aux enseignes défraîchies et non-éclairées, sans se soucier des yeux qui parfois se posaient sur lui, là derrière les fenêtres sales et brisées, ne souhaitant qu'une chose: rentrer chez lui et peut-être trouver le sommeil.

Il arriva finalement en vue de la vieille pension qui l'hébergeait, sentant son pas se presser un peu plus, et il poussa la lourde porte de bois sculpté de toutes ses forces afin de s'engouffrer dans le hall obscur. Il soupira de soulagement après avoir refermer la porte derrière lui, constatant qu'il faisait un peu moins froid à l'intérieur, et après un bref regard panoramique sur ce qui l'entourait -c'est à dire pas grand chose- il rassembla son courage et se mit à gravir les escaliers, marche par marche, sans se soucier des grincements inquiétant des planches sous son poids tellement il était épuisé. C'est après il ne savait combien de minutes exactement qu'il arriva au troisième étage. Il sortit ses clés de la poche de son jean et ouvrit difficilement la porte de son appartement, ne prenant même pas la peine de vérouiller derrière lui, et jeta les clés sur le premier meuble venu. Et autant dire qu'autour de lui, les meubles étaient assez rares. Il resta un moment immobile, à contempler la misère dans laquelle il vivait au quotidien. En somme toute son appartement ne faisait que trois pièces: la cuisine, la salle de bain, et la pièce principale qui n'était pas vraiment plus grande que les autres à vrai dire. Il soupira puis alla s'asseoir sur le lit, faisant grincer le matelas sous son pourtant faible poids, et retira difficilement ses grosses chaussures noires. Il les regarda un instant, détailla la semelle compensée. Voilà tout le luxe qu'il avait pu s'offrir avec son maigre salaire qui suffisait juste assez à payer son loyer: ses chaussures, son appartement et sa guitare, c'était là ses seules richesses. Bien piètres richesses si on y portait attention: ses chaussures commençaient à souffrir d'être sans cesse portées, sa guitare aurait bientôt besoin d'être remplacée et son appartement n'était guère très enviable. Il tombait en ruine, la plomberie ne cessait de sauter et la déco quasi-inexistante avait le don de lui foutre le cafard. Il soupira puis s'allongea sous les épaisses couvertures flêtries sentant le renfermé à dix kilomètres à la ronde, et se recroquevilla sur lui-même pour tenter de trouver un minimum de chaleur. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa aller au sommeil, tentant de faire fi du froid qui l'enveloppait toujours.

Une heure passa, le laissant entre éveil et sommeil, pas vraiment endormi mais peu désireux de se réveiller tout à fait. Pourtant il avait vraiment froid, son corps tremblait désagréablement. Il grogna, tira un peu plus les couvertures, se tourna sur le vieux matelas. Puis se retourna encore au bout de dix minutes. Puis encore au bout de cinq... et se redressa en envoyant valser furieusement les couvertures qui ne le réchauffaient guère et qui ne faisaient que l'énerver à sans cesse glisser. De rage il donna un coup de pied au petit chauffage d'appoint posé sur une caisse en plastique qui ne servait plus qu'à faire joli maintenant qu'il refusait de marcher et lâcha un petit sifflement de douleur en sentant son pied le lancer. Il se relaissa tomber sur le matelas en se traîtant mentalement de tous les noms, se sentant complètement stupide quant au geste qu'il venait de faire. Il resta là, à fixer silencieusement le plafond, occupé à détailler les miasmes et les cadavres de moustiques qui le recouvraient, et tourna la tête vers la fenêtre quand les premiers rayons du jour vinrent agresser ses pupilles. Il sentit son ventre se nouer douloureusement. Encore une nuit où il n'avait pas trouvé le sommeil, il n'en pouvait plus...

**oOoOoOo**

Les doigts graciles dansaient sur les cordes, les faisaient chanter doucement, emplissant le pub d'une petite musique, lente et mélancolique. Comme chaque soir il jouait, improvisait pendant des heures, du haut de son tabouret, éternellement devant un pied de micro qui ne lui servait guère puisqu'il n'aimait pas sa voix. Ce pub, c'était le seul endroit au monde où il se sentait réellement bien, où chaque hiver, il arrivait à échapper au froid mordant qui envahissait les rues. Pourtant le chauffage n'était pas allumé, à cause du prix trop élevé que cela coûtait en hiver, peut-être était-ce donc les quelques verres d'alcool fort qu'il avait ingurgité qui le réchauffait? Il cessa de penser à cela vu qu'au final il s'en fichait bien et baissa un peu plus la tête, laissant les mèches violettes de ses cheveux venir cacher un peu plus son visage légèrement émacié. Les yeux fermés, il écoutait la musique l'envahir, si bien qu'on avait l'impression qu'elle n'émanait non pas de sa guitare mais de son être tout entier. Chaque fois que ses doigts effleuraient plus ou moins violemment les cordes il sentait la résonnance l'envahir par vague et il se laissait volontiers submerger par toutes ces sensations, sa façon de jouer en étant perceptiblement influencée. Il pouvait très bien passer d'une mélodie lente et triste à une musique plus hargneuse, plus violente, pus rapide aussi, avant de revenir à quelque chose de doux et mélancolique. Tout cela restait de l'improvisation mais n'en témoignait pas moins de l'immense talent qu'il possédait car il était de ceux qui savent faire des choses extraordinaires de leurs mains. Et personne fréquentant ce pub n'avait jamais dit le contraire. Son patron lui-même lui avait souvent demandé pourquoi est-ce qu'il continuait à travailler ici alors qu'il aurait pu avoir une si belle carrière et une vie sans doute bien meilleure. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il restait... sans doute parce qu'il s'était habitué à tout cela, sans doute parce que sa vie elle était ici; entre les quatre murs écaillés de ce vieux pub.

Il releva les yeux un instant, sans cesser pour autant de jouer, et il parcourut un peu l'assemblée des yeux. Il commençait à reconnaître certains visages parmis les faces rouges des poivrots affalés sur leurs chaises, parmis les filles de joie qui venaient parfois se requinquer ici le temps d'un verre ou d'un morceau de guitare, ne se souciant guère de leurs gloussements et des conversations qui agitaient de temps à autres la salle. Au bar, le patron était occupé à discuter avec les clients assis là, et plus particulièrement avec un jeune homme qu'il n'avait jamais vu ici. Evidemment il attira son regard, pas tant par le fait que voir une nouvelle tête faisait du bien, mais plutôt parce qu'il était du genre bien charismatique. Il n'y avait qu'à voir la façon dont il était assis sur son tabouret haut, occupé à siroter son verre en souriant d'un air canaille au patron qui semblait plus qu'amusé par la conversation qui était menée. Il le détailla un instant, sans cesser de jouer. Il était assez petit, même pour un japonais, une touffe de cheveux décolorés coiffait son visage rond, enfantin, quoiqu'orné de quelques piercings à en croire ce qu'il arrivait à distinguer depuis la scène, et il fut étonné de voir et son patron et le jeune homme se tourner vers lui d'un même mouvement. Apparemment ils parlaient de lui à en croire la façon dont le vieil homme venait de le désigner d'un signe de tête et il se troubla quand il vit un immense sourire venir barrer le visage de poupon du blond. Ses doigts tremblèrent légèrement, ratèrent une note. Il sursauta en se rendant compte qu'il n'était plus du tout dans la musique et baissa à nouveau les yeux, après un dernier regard à ce garçon qui le fixait toujours.

L'heure de fermeture arriva, comme chaque nuit, et les employés se chargèrent de faire sortir les derniers clients, ne se souciant guère des quelques protestations qui en résultaient. Il resta encore un moment sur sa scène, continuant à jouer, encore et toujours, puis finit par mettre fin au morceau, faisant bien durer la dernière note avant de l'arrêter presquer sèchement. Il rouvrit les yeux, regarda un instant droit devant lui, perdu dans ses pensées, puis soupira et posa sa guitare près de son tabouret. Elle resterait là jusqu'au lendemain soir, il n'était pas bond de se promener avec dans la rue, on ne sait jamais sur qui on pouvait tomber. Il sauta à bas, épousseta un peu son jean, et descendit de la scène pour aller se placer au bar. Il constata avec un petit pincement au coeur que le jeune blond apperçu un peu plus tôt dans la soirée était parti sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte et cette réaction l'étonna.

-Tiens Kaoru, tu ne restes pas souvent après la fermeture en général, s'exclama son patron d'une voix grasse et enjouée.

-Tu me sers un verre?

L'homme acquiesça avec entrain et lui servit un verre de bourbon bien rempli. Kaoru le remercia en souriant et le porta à ses lèvres, sirotant doucement l'alcool, sentant le goût sucré envahir sa bouche, le laissant glisser doucement contre sa langue avant d'en avaler une grande gorgée pour sentir une délicieuse chaleur venir enflammer sa gorge.

-Dis, fit-il après plusieurs minutes, le gosse qui discutait avec toi tout à l'heure, je ne l'ai jamais vu. Qui est-ce?

-Kyô? Il ne vient pas souvent mais il est déjà venu plusieurs fois. D'ailleurs à chaque fois c'est la même rengaine, il ne parle que de toi, ricana le gérant.

Kaoru s'étonna de cet avoeu et le regarda un instant sans bouger, histoire de voir si ce qu'il venait de lui dire était vrai ou non. A en croire le sourire entendu qui lui était lancé, il crut bon de se convaincre des paroles de son patron.

-Si tu levais plus souvent ton nez de ta gratte tu verrais peut-être les regards qu'il te lance, continua l'homme avec un clin d'oeil amusé.

Kaoru grimaça légèrement et l'homme éclata de rire puis lui souhaita une bonne nuit avant d'aller voir les autres employés. Kaoru resta un instant immobile, tentant d'analyser les paroles de son patron, et resta stupéfait. Il n'avait jamais remarqué ce gosse, pourtant il était du genre à attirer le regard. Il sentit un sentiment étrange l'étreindre et posa son verre sur le comptoir sans même le finir puis il enfila sa veste et son bonnet et quitta le pub pour rentrer chez lui au plus vite.

Arrivé dans le hall de sa pension, il monta les marches quatre à quatre, se tenant toute fois à la rampe pour ne pas tomber, et s'engouffra dans son appartement. Là il jeta ses clés comme à son habitude et alla s'étaler sur son lit sans plus attendre, ne prenant même pas la peine de retirer ses chaussures. Il sentait les vertiges dus à l'alcool lui faire tourner la tête et engourdir peu à peu ses membres las et fatigués. Devant ses yeux grands ouverts, l'image d'un jeune homme blond se dessinait, devenant un peu plus nette à chaque seconde. Il sentit son ventre se nouer. Il se rappelait parfaitement de son visage, de la façon qu'il avait de se tenir, de la façon dont bougeaient ses lèvres piercées quand il parlait, et même du tee-shirt qu'il portait sous son épaisse veste noire. Un tee-shirt simple pourtant mais qui avait attiré son regard: blanc, légèrement trop grand pour sa silhouette frêle, orné d'un slogan en lettres capitales et noires. _All you need is me_. Allez savoir pourquoi, ces quelques mots allaient et venaient dans son esprit légèrement enfiévré, le confortant un peu plus chaque minute dans l'idée qu'il espérait que ce Kyô serait là le lendemain, et qu'il croiserait à nouveau son regard.

Il ouvrit péniblement les yeux en sentant les pâles rayons du soleil d'hiver venir agresser ses paupières et se tourna sur son matelas en grognant, et s'échoua lamentablement au sol comme une larve. Il grogna. La journée commençait bien, le réveil était de toute beauté, vraiment. Il se releva difficilement, grimaçant en sentant un léger mal de tête lui vriller le crâne et il lui fallut quelques instants pour se souvenir de l'endroit où il était et de la cause de son état légèrement... pateux. Mais au moins il avait dormi, contasta-t-il au bout de plusieurs minutes de réflexion "intense". Il se frotta les yeux pour se réveiller tout à fait et porta un regard au petit réveil à aiguilles qui trônait dans un coin de la pièce. 13h02. Il regarda l'heure d'un air étonné. Il n'avait pas dormi autant depuis bien longtemps et maintenant il avait du mal à se réveiller. Qui plus est, il n'avait pas envie de bouger, pas envie de faire quoique ce soit jusqu'à ce soir. Paresser, simplement paresser. S'ennuyer aussi parce qu'il n'avait malheureusement pas grand chose à faire dans sa vie...

**oOoOoOo**

Il ferma, comme chaque soir, la porte du pub derrière lui en soupirant. Encore une soirée passée à jouer sur sa scène, coupé du monde, et à nouveau il n'avait pas vu le temps passer. Ce Kyô était revenu, il l'avait vu à plusieurs reprises en relevant les yeux de sa guitare mais à nouveau il était parti sans qu'il ne le voit faire. Il haussa les épaules, après tout qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien lui faire? Il allait commencer à marcher pour rentrer chez lui quand on s'adressa à lui:

-Hey toi.

Il sursauta un peu et se tourna d'un air étonné vers la personne appuyée au mur juste à côté de la porte. Il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il ne l'avait pas senti. Et il s'étonna de reconnaître le visage -et le tee-shirt- qui occupait ses pensées depuis la veille. Il regarda le petit blond se décoller du mur et s'avancer vers lui en souriant, ne témoignant aucune sensibilité au froid qui les entourait.

-Tu t'appelles Kaoru c'est ça?

Il acquiesça, ne laissant aucune expression venir orner son visage, mais cela ne sembla pas mettre le petit blond mal à l'aise. Au contraire il en sembla... amusé. Et Kaoru se dit qu'il n'allait certainement pas laisser ce gosse mener le semblant de conversation qui avait démarré à sa guise.

-Et toi?

-Kyô desu.

-Tu traînes déjà dans les bars à ton âge?

A son grand étonnement le sourire du blond ne pâlit même pas.

-Et quel âge crois-tu que j'ai?

Kaoru le fusilla du regard. Il détestait qu'on réponde à ses questions par d'autres interrogations, qui plus est quand il ne connaissait pas du tout la réponse. Et ça Kyô s'en rendit compte.

-J'en sais rien... 18 ans?

-J'en ai 21.

Kaoru se tourna vers lui d'un air étonné, n'arrivant pas à croire que ce garçon n'avait que trois ans de moins que lui, et ses yeux se focalisèrent un instant sur le petit sourire qui lui était adressé. Il détourna rapidement la tête.

-Ouais je sais, on dirait pas, continua le petit blond avec une moue boudeuse. Dis on se les caille là, ça te dirait qu'on marche un peu?

Kaoru ne répondit rien en premier lieu, plutôt surpris de voir que le jeune homme veuille tellement entretenir une quelconque discussion avec lui mais le regard insistant qui le dévisageait le fit revenir à lui. Et avant qu'il n'y prenne réellement garde, ils s'étaient mis à marcher à travers les rues, discutant de tout et de rien, apprenant simplement à faire connaissance, et Kaoru s'étonna plus d'une fois de voir l'aisance avec laquelle le petit blond alimentait sans cesse la conversation. Si cela n'avait tenu qu'à lui ils auraient cessé de parler depuis longtemps. Pas qu'il ne veuille pas lui parler non, mais il était plutôt du genre à ne pas savoir quoi dire, ce qui ne semblait pas être le cas de Kyô. Il se surprit alors à penser qu'il le trouvait plutôt agréable et qu'il était ravi qu'il soit venu lui parler ce soir. Ils se retrouvèrent devant chez lui sans qu'il ne s'en soit rendu compte et il ne se sentait pas le courage de congédier le blond, surtout qu'il n'en avait pas envie.

-Tu veux monter?

Un nouveau sourire.

-Je veux bien.

Ils gravirent les marches en silence, Kaoru se maudissant intérieurement de ne pas savoir quoi dire et maudissant Kyô par la même occasion de ne plus parler. C'est donc légèrement mal à l'aise qu'il poussa la porte de chez lui, s'effaçant pour le laisser entrer, et il en vint à craindre le regard qu'aurait le blond sur le taudis qui lui servait d'appartement. Il le regarda avec appréhension pénétrer dans la pièce principale, attendant anxieusement la moindre réaction qui montrerait dégoût ou pitié, mais rien n'arriva et Kyô alla même s'installer sur le lit sans gêne aucune. Il devait le fixer avec un peu trop d'insistance parce que le blond leva les yeux vers lui et à nouveau il lui lança un petit sourire. Kaoru se sentit rougir. _Je dois avoir l'air ridicule. _Il retira ses chaussures, histoire de reprendre contenance et disparut dans la cuisine après s'être débarassé de sa veste en grosse laine. Quand il revint dans la pièce principale avec deux tasses fumantes à la mains il fut étonné de voir son invité regarder ses chaussures avec un air émerveillé.

-Elles te plaisent?

Kyô se tourna vers lui en sursautant légèrement et reposa la chaussure qu'il tenait entre les mains quand Kaoru lui tendit une tasse de chocolat brûlant. Kaoru prit place à ses côtés et ils burent leur tasse en silence, sentant délicieusement le chocolat réchauffer leurs entrailles. Le silence finit par s'installer pour de bon, ne semblant guère gêner Kyô mais Kaoru lui ne tenait pas en place et il lui prit doucement la tasse vide des mains pour aller la mettre dans l'évier. Il ferait la vaisselle plus tard, quand il serait motivé -ou plutôt quand il s'ennuierait comme un rat crevé et qu'il n'aurait que cela comme occupation.

-Bon, je vais y aller, finit par annoncer Kyô, le regard perdu dans le vague.

-Oh.

Aucun des deux n'en sembla guère enchanté mais le petit blond se releva tout de même du vieux matelas en souriant et se laissa reconduire jusqu'à la porte.

-A demain alors Kaoru, ravi d'avoir fait ta connaissance. Ah au fait, ajouta-t-il avant de passer la porte, je t'ai toujours pas dit ce pour quoi je t'ai abordé ce soir.

Kaoru le fixa d'un air étonné, se demandant bien ce qu'il avait bien pu vouloir lui dire. Kyô lui sourit.

-J'aime beaucoup ce que tu fais.

Et un après un dernier au revoir il commença à descendre les escaliers, alors que Kaoru avait d'hors et déjà refermé sa porte pour s'y adossé, un petit sourire stupide au coin des lèvres.

**oOoOoOo**

Deux mois passèrent, Kyô revenait pratiquement tous les soirs maintenant, s'asseyait au bar, discutait avec le gérant plus ou moins toute la soirée, et attendait patiemment que Kaoru se décide à quitter la scène après l'heure de fermeture. Les habitudes avaient vite été prises. Kaoru se demandait encore pourquoi le petit blond semblait tant l'apprécier mais trouvait stupide l'idée de lui poser la question. Après tout ils passaient leur temps à discuter de tout, de rien, de musique, passant des heures assis sur le vieux lit de son appartement, emmitoufflés dans les couvertures, une tasse de chocolat fumant entre les mains pour espérer vaincre le froid hivernal qui se faisait de plus en plus mordant. Et il devait bien admettre que la présence de Kyô avait égayé ses journées, il était en quelque sorte la bouée qui l'empêchait de se noyer. Un petit rayon de soleil peut-être? Non il n'aimait pas trop le voir de cette façon, il trouvait cela bien trop mièvre. Toujours est-il que la misère qui l'entourait n'avait plus d'importance quand Kyô était avec lui. Il ne ressentait plus ce vide, il ne ressentait plus la médiocrité et il devait avouer que cela faisait un bien énorme. Présentement il se trouvait dans sa cuisine, occupé à surveiller le lait qui chauffait dans une petite casserole, écoutant d'une oreille amusée les piètres tentatives de Kyô à jouer de la guitare. Mais il s'agissait plus d'une belle cacophonie que de musique. Kaoru sourit. Voilà un autre aspect de sa vie qui avait changé: il ne laissait plus sa guitare au pub, il la ramenait chez lui, ainsi Kyô avait tout le loisir de faire du bruit avec. Parfois le petit blond le suppliait également de jouer pour lui, et plus d'une fois, au beau milieu d'une mélodie improvisée, sa voix venait accompagner ses notes, fredonnements et murmures incertains mais qui pourtant ravissaient ses oreilles. Si lui était doué pour la guitare, Kyô était un vocaliste des plus talentueux, même s'il ne l'admettait pas. Et c'est toujours le sourire aux lèvres que Kaoru versa le lait brûlant dans deux tasses légèrement fissurées mais toujours capables de servir et qu'il rejoignit le petit blond dans la pièce voisine. Il ne put s'empêcher de ricaner face à la moue boudeuse qu'arborait Kyô en fixant la guitare qu'il avait posé à côté de lui.

-Tu abandonnes pour ce soir? sourit Kaoru en lui tendant une tasse.

-Merci. Je laisse tomber c'est trop dur, je préfère de loin t'écouter jouer.

Kaoru ricana légèrement et prit place à ses côtés après avoir posé la vieille guitare dans un coin de la pièce. Kyô vint se coller à lui en frissonant légèrement et Kaoru rabattit les vieilles couvertures sur eux, espérant que cela les réchaufferait un peu. Ils passèrent plusieurs minutes dans un silence complet à boire leur chocolat chaud et même quand ils eurent fini ils restèrent ainsi, à fixer devant eux sans réellement les voir les auréoles qui tâchaient les murs plus vraiment blancs du petit appartement. Au bout d'un moment Kaoru se rendit compte que le petit blond avait fini par s'endormir et il sourit doucement. Après tout, il n'y avait pas de mal, il pouvait bien le tolérer chez lui pour cette nuit, mieux vallait ne pas le réveiller. Il l'allongea doucement, en prenant garde à ne pas troubler son sommeil, et s'allonga à son tour en ramenant les couvertures sur eux. Il avait froid, c'était désagréable et malgré le fait que l'hiver fut déjà bien entamé, il n'arrivait toujours pas à s'y accoutumer. Il sentit soudain une source de chaleur venir se coller à son flanc droit et regarda avec étonnement la petit blond qui s'était rapproché de lui instinctivement pour sans doute trouver un peu de chaleur. Kaoru s'en sentit un peu gêné, pas réellement habitué à avoir de quelconques contacts avec les autres, mais au bout d'un moment il jugea que la chaleur qui en résultait était bien trop agréable pour qu'il y mette fin. Il resta allongé sur le dos, à fixer son plafond, écoutant la respiration calme de Kyô et les _tic tac _du réveil à aiguilles briser faiblement le silence. Puis il s'endormit enfin.

Il grogna légèrement en sentant la lumière du jour agresser ses paupières closes et se retourna un peu violemment sur le matelas froid, ne sentant plus les couvertures sur lui. Ces saloperies avaient encore du glisser pendant la nuit. Il étendit paresseusement les bras, s'étirant en gémissant, et au bout d'un instant, s'étonna de ne tater rien d'autre que du vide. Il se redressa précipitemment, complètement réveillé alors, et regarda autour de lui sans comprendre. Il était... seul? Où était donc parti Kyô? Il se leva, s'empêtra les pieds dans les couvertures et chuta à terre. _Et merde. _Une fois encore, le réveil était spectaculairement réussi... Il se releva difficilement en massant sa cuisse douloureuse et avança dans la cuisine. Personne. Il se risqua à ouvrir la porte de la salle de bain, prêt à la refermer si jamais Kyô s'y trouvait, mais à nouveau personne. Il sentit un immense vide se creuser en lui et s'en voulut aussitôt de réagir si bêtement. Après tout Kyô n'avait aucun compte à lui rendre... Il retourna s'asseoir sur son lit, fixa un instant la guitare posée dans un coin. Et il sentit son corps trembler de froid. Il était parti, Kyô était parti. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi... Et à vrai dire il n'appréciait pas vraiment le geste.

**oOoOoOo**

Il ferma douloureusement les yeux, se laissant complètement envahir par la musique, laissant toutes ses émotions, toutes ses rancoeurs s'enlacer et s'entrelacer pour former des notes, des notes parfois un peu décousues, parfois plus violentes, parfois plus désespérées. Elles étaient tout ce qui lui restait. Le substitue de ses larmes. Ses doigts commencèrent à pincer les cordes bien plus sèchement, accélérant le tempo, tant il sentait qu'il allait exploser. Il avait besoin d'extérioriser, d'extérioriser tous les sentiments enfouis, toute la peine qu'il avait gardé pour lui, durant ces deux dernières semaines, sans parvenir à verser une quelconque larme. Alors il jouer, laisser la musique remplacer pour un temps les perles salées qui refusaient de couler pour ne pas perdre la raison. Mais raison il n'y avait plus quand il se mettait à jouer de cette façon, quand il se déchaînait sur sa vieille guitare, sur la petite scène en bois pourri, assis devant un pied de micro qui ne lui servait guère puisqu'il n'aimait pas sa voix. Il aurait voulu, à cet instant, être capable de bien plus de maîtrise sur lui-même mais cela aurait été sans doute une façon de plus de se voiler la face, une façon de nier l'évidence, de ne pas admettre qu'il souffrait. Depuis deux semaines. Pour une raison qui l'insupportait. Pour une raison qu'il ne voulait pas admettre mais qu'il connaissait pourtant parfaitement. Il laissa sa main gratter durement les cordes pendant un dernier solo, et mit fin, de façon violente, à cette improvisation qui durait depuis le début de la soirée. Il posa sa guitare, la respiration saccadée, et sous les regards étonnés des quelques clients encore en état de pouvoir s'étonner de quoi que ce soit, il quitta la scène à grandes enjambées pour venir s'asseoir au bar.

-Sers-moi un verre.

Sa voix trancha l'air sèchement et son patron le fixa d'un air perplexe, se demandant bien pourquoi il avait quitté la scène alors que la fermeture n'aurait lieu que dans une demi-heure. Kaoru, face à la parfaite immobilité de l'autre homme, releva la tête et le fusilla littéralement du regard.

-N'importe quoi mais sers-moi quelque chose!

Le patron ne sembla pas apprécier le ton employé au vue de la grimace qui avait déformé ses traits et c'est d'un air pas franchement ravi qu'il servit un verre de bourbon à Kaoru. Il le regarda avec effarement ne faire qu'une gorgée du verre qu'il venait de lui servir et lui lança un regard lourd de reproche en le voyant reposer son verre sur le comptoir, dans l'attente d'être resservi.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Kaoru? T'agis étrangement depuis quelques temps.

Le guitariste resta tête basse dans un silence buté, attendant qu'on le resserve encore, et ne bougea pas jusqu'à ce que son patron ne finisse par l'exaucer d'un air irrité. Kaoru ne le remercia même pas, avala rapidement le second verre, fermant les yeux en sentant son équilibre sur le tabouret haut devenir précaire. Vertige d'un instant. Il prit sa tête dans ses mains, ignorant son patron qui venait de s'éloigner vers un client en bougonnant. C'était quand il le souhaitait le moins que les larmes se bousculaient pour venir couler le long de ses joues un peu creuses, alors il se contentait se garder les yeux fermer, crispant ses paupières à s'en faire mal, afin de ne pas laisser la détresse le submerger. Pas maintenant, pas maintenant qu'il n'avait plus sa guitare entre les mains. Ses muscles se crispèrent tous en même temps, tentant de refouler les larmes, puis il poussa un long soupir et se détendit. Y a pas à dire, il se sentait complètement ridicule...

Une demi-heure plus tard, Kaoru enfila son manteau et son bonnet, jeta un bref coup d'oeil à la scène. Ce soir il ne resterait pas pour jouer pendant que les autres employés s'occuperaient de nettoyer plus ou moins le pub, ce soir sa guitare resterait à nouveau au pub, n'ayant plus de raison d'être ramenée à son appartement. Cela faisait deux semaines qu'elle restait à nouveau là. Tant pis. Il détourna les yeux, la mâchoire légèrement crispée, et après avoir vérifié que ses clés étaient bien dans la poche de sa veste en grosse laine il se dirigea vers la sortie. Il ouvrit la porte d'une main un peu tremblante, anticipation du froid qui l'agresserait bientôt, et après avoir senti un frisson lui parcourir l'échine, il s'avança un peu et ferma la porte. Il eut un peu de mal à la refermer convenablement tant le froid hivernal avait don de déglinguer tout ce qui l'entourait, mais y parvint finalement et fourra ses mains bien au fond de ses poches, rentra son cou dans son col. Et alors qu'il allait pour commencer à remonter la rue il se stoppa, se retrouvant face à une personne dont il n'avait absolument pas senti la présence. Et quelle personne... Il sentit une vague de colère l'envahir et fusilla du regard celui qui lui faisait face. Parce que ce tee-shirt, il ne l'avait pas vu depuis un certain temps, et que cela lui restait en travers de la gorge. _All you need is me._

Kyô n'osait même pas le regarder dans les yeux, alors il se contentait de garder tête basse, histoire de peut-être réussir à appaiser la colère qu'il sentait irradier de son aîné. Il se doutait bien que Kaoru réagirait assez mal, lui-même l'aurait mal pris.

-Tiens donc, un revenant, siffla Kaoru entre ses dents, le regard dur.

Kyô ne dit rien, rentra un peu plus la tête dans les épaules. A cet instant-là, il n'avait plus rien de la personne que Kaoru connaissait, il avait perdu toute sa superbe, tout le charisme qu'il dégageait habituellement. Il faisait simplement... pitié. Oui il avait, à cet instant précis, la médiocrité collée à la peau. Cela troubla légèrement Kaoru.

-Je suis désolé, j'ai pas pu te prévenir...

Il ne répondit rien, se contenta de le fixer en essayant de conserver la colère qu'il ressentait à cet instant. Mais de le voir ainsi, si misérable et maigre, il n'avait que l'envie de le prendre dans ses bras. Le prendre dans ses bras pour peut-être réussir à aspirer cette médiocrité qui ne lui allait guère afin de lui rendre toutes les couleurs qui le rendait tellement joyeux d'habitude. Mais il ne le fit pas. Il se contenta de le regarder, pauvre silhouette frêle et tremblante tassée sur elle-même, grelotant sous les vêtements un peu sales qu'il portait. Et puis après tout, pourquoi avait-il tellement envie de le sentir contre lui? Ce genre d'envie n'était vraiment pas normale et certainement pas bonne à assouvir. A vrai dire il trouvait cela plutôt... malsain. Mais Kyô avait le don de le faire agir bizarrement, il avait ébranlé toutes ses convictions au moment-même où il était entré dans sa vie et qu'il s'y était fait une place. Mais ne pas avoir de nouvelles pendant plus de deux semaines ça Kaoru n'avait pas supporté, surtout qu'il était toujours frustré de s'être réveillé seul ce matin-là, sans aucun mot de la part du petit blond qui lui expliquerait ce départ soudain.

-Dis... je peux venir chez toi ce soir?

Kyô releva les yeux vers lui et le supplia presque du regard. Et, malgré tous les efforts qu'il avait fourni jusque là, Kaoru ne trouva même pas la force de lui refuser ça.

Il le laissa entrer dans l'appartement en silence, le regarda aller s'asseoir piteusement sur le vieux lit grinçant, et referma la porte en silence. Mais cette fois le silence était lourd, pesant et la gêne que ressentait Kyô à cet instant irradiait à travers toute la pièce. Kaoru disparut dans la cuisine sans rien dire et alla, comme à son habitude, préparer deux chocolats chauds. Il revint auprès de Kyô et lui tendit sa tasse en silence. Le blond s'en saisit en le remerciant faiblement mais à aucun moment ne la porta à ses lèvres, ce qui intrigua Kaoru. Pourtant il voyait bien qu'il tremblait comme une feuille alors pourquoi ne buvait-il pas?

-Ca ne va pas?

Kyô leva les yeux vers lui, entrouvit la bouche pour parler, se rétracta, rebaissa la tête. Kaoru fut intrigué par ce comportement et posa sa tasse sur la petite table près du lit avant de venir s'asseoir près de lui, posant une main légèrement tremblante sur son dos en une tentative maladroite de le réconforter sans même connaître son mal. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que les premières larmes ne s'échappent des yeux brillant du petit blond et Kaoru sentit son coeur se contracter douloureusement. Il se sentait bête à ne pas savoir quoi faire pour lui remonter le moral, à ne pas savoir quoi dire, à ne même pas être capable de lui demander ce qui n'allait pas. Et alors il se sentit encore plus misérable et inutile que jamais.

-Hey, qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Il entendit désagréablement sa propre voix dérailler et serra les dents. Kyô releva lentement la tête tout en reniflant piteusement et vint se blottir contre son torse, l'obligeant à s'adosser au mur derrière lui alors qu'il l'accueillait maladroitement dans ses bras. L'avoir là, blotti contre lui, à écouter ses sanglots étouffés sans savoir quoi dire, il se sentait étonnemment mal à l'aise. Il n'était pas habitué à cela, pas du tout. Et il n'osait pas resserrer son étreinte, tellement la situation le tétanisait, alors qu'il se doutait bien que c'était le genre d'attitude que Kyô attendait de lui à cet instant. Il se sentait vraiment stupide et misérable, vraiment. Et il ne savait pas vraiment combien de temps ils avaient passé ainsi; lui adossé au mur derrière lui, les jambes écartées et Kyô installé entre elle, roulé en boule contre son torse. Il se contentait de lui passer une main réconfortante dans le dos, calmant ainsi les tremblements qui agitaient le petit corps contre le sien, le menton posé doucement sur le haut de son crâne aux cheveux ébourriffés. Il avait fini par s'habituer à cette situation, à vrai dire il en était même venu à le bercer doucement. Il savait que Kyô ne dormait pas même si ce dernier espérait sans doute qu'il pense le contraire mais il ne lui redemanderait pas ce qui n'allait pas, il attendrait qu'il lui réponde de lui-même. Et en attendant il ne pouvait que le garder contre lui, toujours plus contre lui. Mais c'était bien, ils n'avaient plus du tout froid alors que les couvertures demeuraient toujours au sol. Kaoru resserra un peu plus son étreinte, sentit Kyô se coller un peu encore à lui, l'enferma doucement dans l'étau de ses jambes frêles. Et voilà que leurs deux respirations s'étaient faites plus fortes, plus laborieuses. Mais il se sentait bien trop fatigué pour chercher à réellement comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Il savait simplement qu'il venait de trouver une chaleur qu'il n'avait jusqu'à aujourd'hui jamais pu ne serait-ce qu'effleurer du bout des doigts, et la tenir à présent dans ses bras de cette façon lui faisait perdre la tête. Il sentait le coeur du petit blond battre dans sa poitrine, résonnance étonnante des battements de son propre coeur, et l'envie de le tenir encore plus près de lui lui tiraillait l'estomac. Il l'attira un peu plus encore à lui, sentant leur bassin se rencontrait et s'effleurer doucement. Il frissona et sentit Kyô faire de même. Il lui avait manqué, terriblement manqué même, durant ces deux dernières semaines et jamais il n'avait tant trouvé refuge dans sa musique. Il s'y était totalement enfermé, afin de ne pas faire cas de la douleur que la disparition soudaine de Kyô lui avait insufflé. Et maintenant qu'il l'avait retrouvé il n'avait plus envie de le laisser partir, ne plus jamais vivre l'enfer des deux dernières semaines. Parce que si la musique était vitale pour lui depuis toujours, il venait de se trouver une autre raison de vivre, et la laisser s'échapper signifierait renoncer à une partie de lui-même. Une partie du semblant d'humanité qu'il arrivait encore à étreindre, là au milieu de la misère de sa vie.

Il sentit Kyô relever un peu la tête, son souffle chaud et quelque peu laborieux balayer son cou, le faisant frissoner. Il l'attira encore. Il ne comprenait pas comment la peur de le perdre pouvait à ce point étouffer la gêne qu'il avait ressenti plus tôt quand Kyô s'était de lui-même presque jeté dans ses bras. Il était tellement bien en cet instant qu'il n'arrivait même pas à s'offusquer de la situation, à se sentir mal à l'aise. Il sentit le bassin du petit blond se frotter maladroitement au sien alors qu'il tentait de se coller encore un peu plus et frissona. Plus près, toujours plus près. Parce qu'ainsi il avait l'impression qu'ils devenaient imperméables à toute la bassesse, à toute la misère qui faisait de leur quotidien un enfer. Il passa une main dans la chevelure décolorée, le serra encore. Il n'y avait plus rien autour, l'appartement délabré et gris avait disparu, seule importait _sa_ chaleur, _sa_ présence. Juste ça. Simplement ça. Pourtant il n'aurait pas pu l'avoir plus contre lui à cet instant tellement leur étreinte était serrée, pourtant il sentait que ce n'était pas assez et à voir comment Kyô gigotait contre lui, il comprit qu'il pensait comme lui. Mais que faire de plus en cet instant? Il sentait les petits poings du blond crispés sur son vieux tee-shirt délavé, en une supplique silencieuse de ne jamais l'abandonner, de ne pas briser ce moment, le laisser durer. Encore un peu. Kyô releva lentement la tête et le regarda dans les yeux, passant une main sur sa joue en tremblant légèrement. Il vit le regard de Kaoru se troubler. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait, il savait simplement qu'il avait passé deux semaines sans le voir alors qu'il avait pris l'habitude de venir ici chaque soir depuis presque deux mois et à cet instant, il avait besoin de lui, il avait besoin d'être rassuré, parce que la peur qui lui tiraillait le ventre ne voulait pas partir.

Kaoru se laissa noyer dans le regard ambré qui le fixait, il se laissa engloutir dans ces deux orbes, dans ces yeux qui reflettaient tant de sentiments différents qu'il n'arrivait pas à tous les déceler. Et avant qu'il ne comprenne vraiment comment, leurs lèvres s'étaient retrouvées soudées, doucement, sans qu'il ne sache lequel des deux avait pris l'initiative en premier. Premiers instants de folie sans doute, l'une de ses mains vint se placer sur la nuque de Kyô et y exerça une petite pression ferme pour approfondir un peu plus l'échange. Pourquoi? Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée. La chaleur qui les enveloppait monta d'un cran, l'envie de ne faire qu'un avec l'autre également, et Kyô ne tarda pas à se retrouver à genoux entre ses jambes, leurs bouches toujours soudées alors qu'il se collait un peu plus à lui, emmêlant ses doigts dans les mèches violettes. A cet instant la misère qui peuplait leur vie avait disparue, complètement refoulée par tous les sentiments qui les assaillaient, et seul restait ce besoin de l'autre, uniquement de l'autre pour continuer à avancer. Leurs bouches se séparèrent après un dernier frôlement de lèvres et ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux, leurs fronts légèrement transpirant collés l'un à l'autre. Un sourire vint étirer les lèvres de Kyô, sourire contagieux sans doute car il gagna rapidement celles de Kaoru, et le petit blond ferma doucement les yeux pour venir nicher son visage dans son cou.

-Alors... tu ne veux pas me dire ce qui ne va pas? fit Kaoru d'une voix un peu étranglée, ne sachant trop comment s'exprimer après ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Il venait de plomber l'ambiance, assurément, car Kyô se crispa dans ses bras et s'échappa de son étreinte pour se rasseoir en face de lui, tête basse, ses mains jouant nerveusement avec le vieux drap qui recouvrait le matelas. Et lui ne pouvait s'empêcher de flipper parce que pendant que Kyô ne disait rien lui s'imaginait tous les scénarios catastrophe possibles et imaginales. Il regarda avec appréhension les lèvres qu'il avait embrassées un peu plus tôt s'ouvrir lentement et il se pencha un peu en avant, près à boire les paroles de Kyô comme quelqu'un qui n'aurait pas bu depuis des jours et des jours.

-Je vais crever...

Il y eut un moment de flottement, Kaoru sentit ses épaules s'affaisser et il dévisagea Kyô, se demandant s'il devait rire ou pleurer face à son air mortellement sérieux. Il opta pour la première solution et un petit rire nerveux s'échappa de ses lèvres. Kyô releva la tête vers lui avec un air de reproches.

-C'est ça fous-toi de ma gueule.

Le rire de Kaoru cessa aussitôt et il regarda le petit blond d'un air grave, sentant son visage perdre toutes ses pauvres couleurs.

-Tu sais on est tous destinés à mourir.

Un regard noir.

-Mais... comment ça "tu vas crever"?

Kyô détourna les yeux, n'ayant visiblement pas apprécié l'éclat de rire du guitariste. Guitariste qui se traita de tous les noms et qui, avec des gestes lents pour ne pas le brusquer, s'approcha de lui et l'attira tendrement pour le prendre dans ses bras. Kyô se laissa faire mais ne lui rendit pas son étreinte. Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, Kaoru sentant un malaise grandissant lui nouer les entrailles et pour l'appaiser un peu, il tenta de capter le regard ambré du petit blond. Quand ce fut fait il lui adressa un petit sourire d'excuse qui fut d'abord ignoré, jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres ne se rencontrent à nouveau. Il entendit Kyô murmurer.

-Pourquoi est-ce tu t'attaches à quelqu'un qui va bientôt partir?

-Parce que tu as encore toute la vie devant toi.

Kaoru lui adressa un sourire éclatant tout en collant tendrement leurs fronts, lissant de ses doigts graciles les mèches décolorées qui encadraient le visage de poupon. Kyô le fixa d'un air perplexe, une moue boudeuse ourlant adorablement ses lèvres pleines et après une brève hésitation, Kaoru ne put s'empêcher de les embrasser à nouveau. Kyô frissona.

-Tu as froid?

-Un peu...

Kaoru se pencha pour ramasser les vieilles couvertures miteuses qui traînaient au sol et retrouva un Kyô allongé, les yeux fermés, quand il se retourna. Il sourit. Les couvertures furent rapidement rabattues sur eux et Kaoru accueillit volontiers le petit blond dans ses bras, ce dernier se callant confortablement contre son torse. Et il ne tarda pas à s'endormir. Il resta un long, long moment à le fixer, se demandant bien pourquoi Kyô avait soudain eut si peur de mourir alors qu'il n'avait que 21 ans, caressant doucement sa tignasse ébourrifée. Il ne lui avait pas dit pourquoi il n'était pas venu pendant deux semaines. Mais peut-être devait-il laisser passer cette fois-ci? Et puis leur relation avait pris, ce soir, une tournure qu'il n'avait jamais eut l'idée d'envisager mais qui, au final, ne le dérangeait pas réellement. Bien sûr il faudrait qu'ils en reparlent, parce qu'il ne pouvait pas changer du tout au tout si vite, et l'on ne s'improvise pas gay du jour au lendemain. Alors ils en reparleraient, mais pour l'instant il sentait la fatigue l'écraser et ses yeux se fermèrent lentement, sa dernière pensée cohérente étant qu'il n'arrivait pas à dormir, sauf quand il était là.

**oOoOoOo**

Ce soir encore il jouait sur sa scène, les yeux fermés, un petit sourire aux lèvres, assis devant un pied de micro qui ne lui servait guère puisqu'il n'aimait pas sa voix. Ses doigts faisaient vibrer les cordes sur un tempo assez rapide, provoquant un petit air enjoué qui emplissait joyeusement le pub. Il sentait son regard sur lui, il le sentait, assis là-bas au bar, occupé comme chaque soir à discuter avec le patron du pub tout en le regardant. Avec ce petit sourire qu'il aimait tant. Il le sentait. Il ouvrit les yeux un instant, regarda en direction du bar et le vit. Il ne s'était pas trompé, Kyô était occupé à siroter son verre en le fixant, portant encore et toujours ce tee-shirt qu'il aimait tant et dont le slogan se trouvait être de plus en plus véridique chaque jour. _All you need is me_. Ils se sourirent. Cela faisait presque deux mois qu'ils étaient ensemble, le printemps était revenu, les beaux jours avec lui, repoussant pour un temps le froid mordant qui peuplait leurs hivers.

Il ouvrit la porte avec empressement, avant de se sentir tirer en avant par le col de sa chemise, et deux lèvres avides vinrent prendre possession des siennes alors qu'il se sentait tomber en avant. Ils atterrirent sur le matelas en ricanant, reprenant leurs caresses tout comme leur baiser et Kyô soupira de bien-être. Il l'avait regardé toute la soirée depuis son tabouret, jalousant la guitare qui était l'objet de toutes les caresses de Kaoru alors qu'il aurait simplement voulu être à sa place, et maintenant qu'il l'avait rien que pour lui il comptait bien en profiter. Puis il passerait le lendemain à paresser au lit, Kaoru à ses côtés, à ne rien faire. Strictement rien. Il sourit. Il sentait les mains un peu rèches de son amant parcourir ses flancs, le faisant frissonner doucement, le faisant se cambrer afin d'approfondir le contact de leurs deux bassins enfiévrés, et gémit quand Kaoru remonta l'un de ses genoux pour le presser contre son entrejambe.

-Dis... tu es fatigué?

Kyô pouffa et fit "non" de la tête, ne pouvant s'empêcher de ricaner quand Kaoru se mit à dévorer son cou. Et il finit par fermer les yeux, s'abandonnant aux caresses de l'autre quand il le sentit surélever doucement ses cuisses galbées.

Il était allongé, la tête appuyée sur le torse découvert de son amant, occupé à regarder par la fênetre aux vieux rideaux tirés mais qui laissaient néanmoins filtrer la lumière du jour, dessinant du bout du doigt de jolies arabesques sur le ventre plat. Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps ils étaient comme ça, immobiles à écouter le silence qui les entourait, leurs regards se croisant parfois. Kyô sentit la main qui caressait doucement son dos remonter le long de la colonne vertébrale, le faisait frissonner doucement, jusqu'à ce que cette même main ne vienne chatouiller son cou, pour finalement cheminer jusqu'au menton et lui faire relever la tête. Il se laissa faire, ses lèvres rencontrant celles de Kaoru peu de temps après. Et il sourit quand il déposa un autre baiser dans la masse ébourrifée de ses cheveux blonds. Il laissa Kaoru se redresser un peu et l'enlacer. Et sentir ses lèvres embrasser à nouveau sa tempe, il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Parce que toutes les attentions de Kaoru, tous ses gestes, étaient tournés vers cette chose qu'il lui avait avoué il y avait de cela plus d'un mois et que cela le rassurait, lui faisait accepter la chose et réduisait considérablement son angoisse.

-Dites vous là-dedans... commença Kaoru, ses lèvres effleurant la tempe du petit blond quand il parlait. J'espère que vous allez rester bien sage et que vous ne viendrez pas nous gêner. Je suis sûr que l'on peut très bien cohabiter sans que vous n'ayez besoin de vous manifester plus.

Kyô sourit et se bouina tout doucement contre le torse de son amant. Il aimait bien quand il s'adressait de cette façon à cette chose qui se trouvait dans sa tête, parce que ça le rassurait et ça Kaoru le savait. Inmanquablement. Ils se rallongèrent doucement, recouvrant leurs corps nus des couvertures qui avaient glisser et entremêlèrent tendrement leurs jambes. Le sommeil ne tarderait sans doute pas à les étreindre; ce sommeil qui avait tant fait défaut au plus âgé quelques mois plus tôt. Mais maintenant tout allait pour le mieux: Kyô dans ses bras, il n'avait plus aucune raison de s'inquiéter. Parce que depuis qu'il l'avait avec lui, il n'avait plus passé une seule nuit à rechercher le sommeil. Il ne savait pas pourquoi. Et à vrai dire il s'en fichait.

**A SUIVRE...**

* * *

Bon me voilà de retour u.u C'est un peu long je sais, ça va un peu vite aussi, mais je voulais le boucler en un chapitre parce que le second chapitre sera beaucoup plus court et se passe trois ans après la fin de celui-ci. Et pour ceux qui n'aiment pas les fins tristes, ne lisez pas XD Quoique si vous voulez savoir de quoi parle Kaoru à la fin et la raison pour laquelle Kyô a disparu pendant un petit moment, il faudra bien lire XD  
Donc voilà voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé? J'ai écrit ce truc en... approximativement 3 ou 4 jours, enjoy! -.-

Oo Hikari no namida oO


	2. See you next spring

**Source:** Dir en Grey  
**Auteur:** Oo Hikari no namida oO  
**Genre:** UA, Shounen-ai, POV, Death  
**Couple:** Kaoru/Kyô  
**Disclaimer:** Toujours pas à moi u.u  
**Note de l'auteur:** Voilà le dernier chapitre 8D Oui d'accord c'est vraiment court mais bon --" C'est pour vous faire patienter pendant que j'écris mes autres fic et pour éviter que vous pensiez que je suis morte --" Enfin... voilà dernier chapitre écrit en écoutant _Shinsou 3 _(sugoi allons nous pendre --V) et euh... évitez de tuer l'auteur, merci n.nV

**Titre:** If winter comes...

**Chapitre 2:** See you next spring.

* * *

L'hiver avait déployé son long manteau immaculé sur la capitale, la recouvrant pour un temps de son épais voile blanc, et le froid avait à nouveau envahi les quartiers et les avenues, les rues et ruelles, plongeant chaque habitant dans son enfer. On ne discernait aucun visage, aucune expression, tous retranchés derrière des écharpes et des cols épais dans l'espoir sans doute d'échapper au froid, d'échapper à sa monotonie. Mais monotones ils l'étaient tous; habillés de leurs couleurs ternes et de leurs habits sans aucun charme, condamnés à errer dans ces rues sans couleur pour quelques mois, jusqu'au retour du printemps. A cette époque de l'année, fin du mois de janvier, à l'heure où l'hiver était déjà bien entamé et où le froid se faisait le plus mordant, la neige avait recouvert le paysage, causant plus de tord encore aux habitants, immobilisant les transports en communs, les voitures. Mais lui était bien loin de tout ça. Lui ne se servait guère d'un quelconque moyen de transport, se contentant de ses pieds pour affronter la saison dure, sentant à chacun de ses pas ses grosses chaussures à semelles compensées s'enfoncer dans les quelques dix centimètres de neige qui couvraient le bitume. Il se souciait peu du manteau beige qui traînait derrière lui, complètement trempée, constellé d'une multitude de flocons qui ne parvenaient pas à fondre tant le froid l'enveloppait. Pourtant l'absence totale de réaction aurait pu faire croire le contraire à n'importe qui passant par là et jetant un coup d'oeil curieux à cet homme qui longeait le fleuve Tama, emmitoufflé dans sa veste, une écharpe de grosse protégeant son cou, une vieux bonnet gris sur la tête d'où s'échappaient quelques mèches violettes, un petit sourire flottant sur ses lèvres. Ou plutôt l'ombre d'un sourire voire même la seule et unique chose qui lui restait de ses heureux jours passés, à l'heure où la vie était encore clémente avec lui. C'était ce genre de sourire à peine remarquable qui éclairait son visage d'un air serein.

Il avait passé la journée à marcher le long du fleuve, à regarder sans penser à rien les silhouettes des gratte-ciels et des sièges d'entreprises se découper devant le ciel blanc sur l'autre rive, contemplant là un monde auquel il n'appartenait en rien, qui n'avait rien avoir celui dans lequel il vivait. Mais il était satisfait de sa vie, satisfait de son travail même si ce n'était pas grand chose, même si le luxe restait étranger à tout cela, il avait toujours vécu ainsi, se contentant de ce que la vie lui donnait sans jamais en attendre plus, aussi n'enviait-il en aucun cas la vie des personnes qui vivaient dans ces bâtiments, dont la vie était trop parfaitement réglée, comme du papier à musique. Lui-même était musicien; guitariste dans un pub chaque soir, et il n'avait jamais aimé tout cet ordre, s'était toujours contenté d'enchaîner les notes comme elles venaient, en une improvisation constante et appréciée, se souciant peu que cela soit vu comme un talent gâché ou non. Bien sûr la misère était là, bien sûr la médiocrité le suivait où qu'il aille, mais il s'en accomodait et, à vrai dire, cela ne lui faisait plus rien avec le temps. Se perdre dans sa musique, se perdre dans les sensations qu'elle éveillait en lui, se perdre et retranscrire au mieux tout ce qu'il ressentait, extérioriser. Certains le faisaient avec des mots, lui il avait sa guitare. Son éternelle guitare avec laquelle il passait toutes ses soirées depuis fort longtemps. Elle n'était plus toute neuve certes, mais il était près à en jouer jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit inutilisable. Et, il fallait bien l'avouer, les fonds n'y étaient pas. Son boulot n'était pas très bien payé, ne lui offrait aucun réel confort, mais il aimait se rendre chaque soir dans ce petit pub miteux auquel il était tellement attaché, tenu par un homme vraiment gentil et avenant avec tous ses employés. Il lui avait souvent demandé pourquoi il restait là, à jouer chaque soir sur la petite scène en bois pourri érigée dans un coin de la salle, assis sur un tabouret, devant un pied de micro qui ne lui servait guère puisqu'il n'aimait pas sa voix, alors que son talent lui aurait certainement permis de percer dans le milieu. Mais il restait, inlassablement chaque soir, assis-là, se perdant dans les méandres d'une mélodie sans cesse différente et pourtant toujours aussi émouvante. Parce que ses notes parlaient pour lui, faisait comprendre ce qu'il n'avait alors plus nécessité de dire. Et ça lui suffisait.

Il continuait à marcher, regardant avec insouciance ses chaussures noires s'enfoncer dans la neige immaculée, se délectant des pâles rayons que le soleil voulait bien leur accordait en cette saison, tentant de percer à travers les nuages blancs qui couvraient le ciel. Il les sentait réchauffer doucement sa peau bleuïe par le froid, l'enveloppant d'une faible chaleur qui suffisant à son bein-être, les mains enfoncées dans les poches de son manteau. Il laissait son regard voguer devant lui, parcourir sans s'arrêter le paysage qui s'offrait à sa vue. Il marchait souvent ici, malgré le froid, dès qu'il sentait que la simple vision de son appartement lui devenait insupportable, préférant s'occuper l'esprit à ne justement penser à rien, puisque de toute façon le sommeil se refusait à lui. Alors il marchait, il marchait, jusqu'à tomber d'épuisement, jusqu'à ce que son corps affaibli le plonge de lui-même dans un profond sommeil. Mais coma aurait été plus juste, car ce repos physique n'était en rien salvateur et, quand il se réveillait, il se sentait encore plus fatigué et las qu'avant. Ce rythme de vie n'était pas reposant, mais il ne supportait pas de rester allongé sur son vieux matelas, à regarder le plafond crade pendant des heures dans l'espoir que peut-être, l'ennui le terrasserait enfin et l'endormirait pour quelques heures, car cela ne marchait jamais. Ou alors très rarement. Et encore, il ne dormait pas vraiment. Il stoppa sa marche, resta immobile un instant, le regard dans le vague. Il était fatigué, mais il savait qu'il n'y avait rien à faire, que seul, peut-être, le temps serait remède de ses maux. Il releva les yeux, avisa un banc un peu en dehors du chemin qu'il suivait depuis quelques heures déjà, et il décida d'aller s'y poser afin de soulager la plante douloureuse de ses pieds. Il écarta la neige qui recouvrait le banc d'un revers de main et s'assit sur le béton glacé, frissonnant légèrement, serrant un peu plus son manteau autour de lui. Et ses yeux se posèrent à nouveau sur les géants de verres aux squelettes métalliques qui se dressait fièrement sur l'autre rive du fleuve.

Assis-là, à ne rien faire sinon contempler une vue qui n'avait pas de réel intêret à ses yeux, il ne put que laisser ses pensées voguer, s'enchaîner, s'entremêler, s'associer, le menant vers d'autres réflexions, d'autres souvenirs au moindre mot qui pourrait lui rappeler quelque chose. Et des souvenirs il en avait. Ils emplissaient sa tête, seule compagnie qu'il s'accordait lors de ses longues journées passées seul, à ne rien faire sinon se plonger dans son passé, se remémorant alors une époque malheureusement révolue où la vie lui semblait enfin clémente avec lui. Il en avait des souvenirs, tous peuplaient d'un jeune homme blond, au visage et au comportement enfantins, dont seule la voix grave pouvait témoigner de son âge. Mais au fond il n'était qu'un gosse. Un simple gosse. Mais ce gosse-là, avec ses mimiques et ses bizarreries, avaient apporté un peu de gaieté dans sa vie, il y avait de cela quelques années. Il l'avait aidé à ne pas sombrer dans la médiocrité, il l'avait soutenu, et il avait passé le reste de sa vie avec. Un petit sourire ourla ses lèvres. Il se rappelait de tellement de choses, de tellements de moments passés ensemble qu'il avait l'impression, parfois, qu'il était encore là, que sa voix venait, par moment, sonner à ses oreilles, comme avant. Elles étaient là, les plus belles années de sa vie, à défiler devant ses yeux en bribes de souvenirs, lui rappelant alors les bons moments comme les mauvais, le faisant sourire, rire de l'insouciance qu'ils avaient alors, lui et ce garçon.

_Il me semble que c'était hier, tous ces souvenirs me reviennent comme s'ils venaient d'avoir lieu. Peut-être qu'au fond je refuse de me dire que le temps a passé? Peut-être qu'au fond je refuse de me dire que c'est fini? Non... ça je l'ai accepté depuis longtemps mais tu sais, à présent je n'en souffre plus. Je me rappelle des moments passés ensemble et cela me suffit. Peut-être que j'aurais du essayer de te retenir? Refuser avec plus de véhémence que tu me quittes? Peut-être qu'alors l'on n'aurait pas eu à se séparer? Peut-être que tu serais resté. Mais tu m'as laissé..._

_Je ne t'en veux même pas. Je t'en ai voulu sur le moment, de m'abandonner de cette façon, je t'ai traité de lâche, je t'ai haï de m'avoir enchaîné à toi de cette façon pour me laisser ensuite. Je t'en ai voulu. Mais au fond j'ai fini par comprendre... que je m'étais accroché de moi-même. Que je n'avais pas à maudire le jour où je t'avais rencontré pour la première fois. Et je ne peux m'empêcher de repenser à cet instant, quand, à la sortie du pub, tu m'avais attendu pour me parler. Pour me dire que tu aimais ma musique. Tu sais, en général quand on me disait cela je me contentais de sourire et de remercier la personne, mais venant de toi ça m'a touché. Enormément touché. Je m'en rends compte maintenant. Tu es revenu plusieurs fois ensuite, me tenir compagnie dans cet appartement trop vide et trop froid, à essayer de jouer de la guitare. J'aimais te regarder faire, parce qu'il faut bien avouer que tu étais assez comique dans ces moments-là. Mais ceux que je préférais c'était ceux où je jouais et où tu m'accompagnais de ta voix grave et mélodieuse, parlant de toute la misère du monde, de sentiments tellement humains et beaux que je ne pouvais m'empêcher de trembler, riant quand tu tentais de te la jouer avec un anglais un peu douteux il faut bien l'avouer. A cette époque-là, j'ai cru que je passerai le reste de ma vie avec toi. Aujourd'hui je me rends compte que cela ne s'est pas réellement passé comme prévu._

_Tu es venu, tout l'hiver, il y a de cela trois ans. J'ai l'impression que c'était hier et, en même temps, j'ai l'impression que cela fait des siècles. Tu étais tellement fragile au fond que j'avais sans cesse envie de te protéger de la crasse du Monde, de l'empêcher de te salir. Ce sont là je pense, les premiers sentiments qui m'ont poussés vers toi. A vrai dire ce sont les seuls que j'ai accepté, au début, jusqu'à ce que, par un concours de circonstances, l'ont en vienne à devenir bien plus proches. Il m'a fallu du temps pour accepter mes réels sentiments, pour accepter que je pouvais aimer un homme. Je n'ai pas aimé souvent, je te l'avouerai, alors un homme, cela a été une grande première. Mais je me suis dit qu'au fond, peut importait que tu sois homme ou femme, puisque l'important c'était d'aimer ce que tu étais._

_On a vécu deux années merveilleuses. Dans tes bras je n'avais aucun mal à m'endormir, le sommeil venait de lui-même quand tu étais près de moi. Je ne dors plus maintenant tu sais, je crois que t'avoir perdu a réveillé mon insomnie. Sans doute m'a-t-elle rappelé que je ne suis pas de ceux qui peuvent sourire à la chance? Non, je ne m'en plains pas c'est déjà une chance de t'avoir connu, et d'avoir pu passer deux années de ma vie avec toi. Parfois je souhaite encore que tu ne sois pas parti... mais je l'ai accepté. Tout comme j'accepte aujourd'hui de vivre avec mes souvenirs, de ne pas les rejeter. Après tout c'est là tout ce qu'il me reste de toi ou presque. Tu sais, j'ai gardé ce tee-shirt que tu portais le soir de notre première rencontre, celui où il était écrit _All you need is me_. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point c'était vrai. Tout ce qu'il me fallait, c'était te savoir près de moi, c'était savoir que je t'aimais et que tu m'aimais, savoir que tu ne partirais jamais. Mais je savais que tu partirais... à cause d'_elle_. C'est elle que je déteste, de t'avoir enlevé ainsi à moi. C'est elle qui, vers la fin, a rendu nos vies insupportables, nous a fait vivre un enfer au quotidien. Mais au fond j'avais déjà accepté de te perdre, depuis longtemps je l'avais accepté. Depuis que j'avais su pour elle à vrai dire, depuis que j'avais su qu'elle était là, dans ta tête à chaque instant, sans que tu ne parviennes à l'oublier. Je lui parlais souvent, mes lèvres collées à ta tempe, je savais que cela te faisait du bien, qu'ainsi la peur te quittait pour un temps. Mais ça me faisait mal de m'adresser à la seule chose qui nous séparerait bientôt. Je le faisais pour toi, pour moi aussi sans doute, dans l'espoir qu'elle entendrait mes suppliques, qu'elle ne t'arracherait pas à moi. Mais elle n'a rien écouté et au final nous en avons souffert tous les deux. Toi plus que moi j'en conviens._

_Tu as commencé à t'affaiblir, de plus en plus, jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir quitter le pauvre lit qui occupait mon appartement. A cette époque je n'allais plus au pub, refusant de te laisser seul un seul instant. Je me refusais même de dormir, alors que maintenant je cours après la moindre seconde de sommeil. Tu vois, te voir dépérir de cette façon, me souriant toujours malgré la douleur qui irradiait de ton être, cela m'a bouffé. Tu as commencé à perdre tes cheveux, à ne plus avoir la force de parler. Cette voix que j'aimais tant, elle ne sonnait plus à mes oreilles. Parfois je jouais, pour nous changer les idées à tous les deux, et tu tentais de chanter, mais il ne restait plus qu'un faible murmure. La détresse dans ton regard à ces moments-là m'était insupportable mais je ne pouvais rien faire. Ca aussi il a fallu l'accepter. Le fait d'être parfaitement inutile à ton mal. La tristesse, le désespoir, je suis certain que j'aurais pu les guérir, mais pas la maladie... pas celle-là. J'en étais incapable. Je l'ai accepté. Et j'ai passé mes journées à ton chevet, à te tenir contre moi, à profiter des derniers instants qu'il nous restait puisque te faire hospitaliser n'était plus la solution. On avait trop attendu il faut croire... Puis tu as fermé les yeux. Et tu ne les a plus rouverts. Je suis resté longtemps sans rien faire, ta main commençant à se glacer désagréablement dans la mienne. Puis je me suis dit qu'il aurait été pitoyable de rester ainsi plus longtemps. Alors j'ai appelé les gens qu'il fallait. Et ils t'ont emmené._

_C'était il y a un an. Depuis j'ai recommencé à aller jouer tout les soirs, sur ma petite scène, devant un pied de micro qui ne me sert guère puisque je n'aime pas ma voix. Je préférais la tienne, de loin, et parfois encore je ferme les yeux et j'essaye de me souvenir des mots que tu me chantais. Depuis quelques temps, j'ai mal au point de vouloir en crever, parce que ta voix commence à s'effacer de ma mémoire, j'ai de plus en plus de mal à m'en souvenir. J'ai peur de finir par l'oublier complètement. Mais au fond, je ne peux rien y faire, ne? Tu sais... tu es la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée et, jusqu'à la fin, tu auras été tout pour moi. Tu l'es encore aujourd'hui. Peut-être est-ce malsain? Tu sais... je n'ai même pas eu le courage de venir te rejoindre parce qu'au fond je ne crois pas en l'éternel, pour moi il n'y a aucun ailleurs, aucune vie après la mort. Je pense simplement que les gens s'imaginent ce genre de chose pour soulager leur peine, mais moi je trouve ça pathétique. Et au fond ça l'est. Je ne me foutrai pas en l'air, tu ne l'aurais pas voulu j'en suis certain et je ne veux pas être lâche. Alors cela fait un an que j'attends, que je vois se succéder les hivers, puis les saisons, les années qui me rapprochent lentement de la fin. La tienne est arrivée trop tôt. _

_Cela un petit moment que je ne me suis pas rendu sur ta tombe, j'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas. En ce moment le courage me manque, mais je te promet de venir. Bientôt. Je me vois déjà, assis devant cette pière tombale, l'encens se consumant doucement devant moi. Je te parlerai Kyô, je te parlerai. Peut-être alors aurais-je l'impression d'entendre à nouveau ta voix? Au printemps, je viendrai te voir avec des fleurs..._

**OWARI**

* * *

Oui c'est court... mais c'est là que ça se termine. Bon, je suppose que tout le monde a compris que Kyô avait une tumeur cérébrale même si je ne l'ai pas mentionné? Enfin... merci d'avoir perdu votre temps à lire cette fic, l'auteur vous en est infiniment reconnaissante XD Donc pour les deux semaines d'absence dans le premier chapitre, Kyô avait en fait été hospitalisé quelques temps quand la tumeur s'est déclarée, voilà. Je l'ai pas mentionné non plus mais je vous le dit, comme ça vous savez n.n" Et euh... deuxième death fic que j'écris, ça fait bizarre. Mais au fond à c'est pas trop violent non? Parce que quand Kyô ou qui que ce soit finit sous un train j'apprécie moyennement --" Quoique j'ai fait mourir Toshiya dans un accident de voiture dans _Passe une bonne journée_... bon okay j'ai rien dit --"  
Merci d'avoir lu et merci à celles qui ont reviewé, ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir si ce que l'on écrit plaît ou non.

Oo Hikari no namida oO

Note pour **Kamikaze no Tenshi**: J'ai changé d'adresse msn puce et apparemment tu ne m'as jamais acceptée XD So si tu veux me parler prends-la, elle est dans mon profil. Voilà x)


End file.
